The Nuclear Engine
by Starscream 2.0
Summary: When an engine becomes something which is only more scrap to add to the scrap yards the other engines do not want to see him leave. The controller, Sir Topham Hatt, has heard of something which might be able to get the engine back on its wheels. This is the story of Alexander, the Nuclear Engine.


Chapter 1, The Disaster

On the Island Of Sodor, there were many trains that came and went throughout its history, the majority of the engines there were steam operated engines, the rest were diesel and both had their useful moments most of the time. Ever since the various lines became one massive, interconnected train network, it was stronger than ever. Thomas and all of his friends on the railway had since become busier than ever with whole new jobs for them that they hadn't experienced before. One day, an engine named Alexander had come into service of the railway after his own was going to sell him for scrap parts. He was a pure black C56 model train with the number 100 blazing in yellow on his tender. He was created by the Japanese, yet he spoke like an American. That was mostly because he had operated in the US for his whole service life up until being bought by Sir Topham Hatt before he could ever be scrapped. He did thank the Fat Controller for rescuing him, though he wondered what he would want in return. Sir Topham Hatt smiled and simply told him that all he needed to do was work on his railway and be a really useful engine. Somehow, hearing Sir Topham Hatt say that made his boiler bubble with joy, his smile brightened. He told him that he would indeed be useful. Sir Topham Hatt then directed him to the Steam Works so that he could be inspected.

Once there, he quickly met Victor, a steam engine which basically ran the place. He checked over Alexander from buffer to buffer and gave him a clean bill of health, which pleased the Japanese-made engine. He puffed away as he felt the rails for the first time in a while, clanking under his wheels and giving him a sense of elation he had not felt since he first rolled on the US rails. Throughout the years he had been on Sodor, he had been truly useful, something he was rarely ever called on his old railway line in the US. He found out the hard way that the other engines did not appreciate safety in various situations like he did, nor did they really take them seriously. For instance, James often went too fast on his own line when he was pulling coaches. He had to get the breakdown train for a crippled engine more than once. It was pretty chaotic at that railway, but despite all the accidents, the crashes and the 'buffer boxing' as he called it, Alexander loved every minute he was either working, or just being on the rails in general. The other engines did like him to varying degrees. Engines like Thomas and Percy loved him as a friend, he was respectful, kind, helpful and very willing to drop whatever he was doing to help others if they were in need. Edward was just as kind to Alexander as vice versa was true.

Henry thought he was very sweet as he sometimes assisted with the Flying Kipper. Gordon thought that Alexander was a cheap imitation, considering how similar they looked, but he did notice his kindness, which was good enough for Gordon to leave him alone. James found him to be a good friend as Alexander was very patient with James and, more often than not, helped James to avoid very embarrassing and very stupid mistakes. Toby was very fond of Alexander as he often spent a lot of time with him when the two had nothing to do. And that was just the first 7 engines. The opinions always differed from engine to engine, the diesels always considered him a friend as they never pushed him around, even the one known simply as Diesel said thank you for the first time because of him. Diesel 10 however, was a real piece of work, but Alexander gave him one hell of a shot, and it payed off as Alexander was soon close friends with the massive diesel, and managed to turn him into a kind diesel, as much as his personality would allow anyway. Generally, he was loved by everyone, and he loved them back just as much. One of his favorite things about anything were the children. Dear god he loved them like no other thing he had ever encountered. His boiler always had a nice feeling whenever he made them laugh or whenever he played with them, or whenever he got them to their destinations on time.

He had been told by an engine or two that doing all of this for so long would wear him out to the point of breaking. When he heard this, he snorted and said that the only time he would let something break is if everything which was connected to his frame was close to breaking. One morning, he felt particularly odd, his boiler felt tight for some reason as he puffed along the tracks and was preparing to pull the express for Gordon on this run as he was in the Steam Works getting much needed repairs on his wheels, which had cracked due to overuse. When he told his driver, he seemed concerned. "As far as I know, no other engine is available to pull the express." His driver told him, but Alexander was having none of it. "I'm not letting this get in the way of the Express! I'm sure Gordon wouldn't have it any other way either." He stated as his driver sighed. "All right, but if we do experience trouble-" He started, but Alexander cut him off abruptly. "I don't want to hear it, I promised Gordon I would do it, and if I won't, then no one will; you said it yourself!" Alexander retorted as his driver was once again impressed with his engine's capacity to work for the sake of others. "All right, let's go." His driver said as they made it to where Gordon's express was.

Alexander smiled, as did the passengers, when he arrived and coupled to the express. "I'm not at my best today, so don't be surprised if we have to stop." He stated as the passengers nodded in understanding. "I'm sure we all understand, take it easy if possible." One of the female passengers asked as she climbed aboard with everyone else. The whistle blew as Alexander blew his own whistle and rolled out of the station with the express in tow. A little ways down the line, his boiler started to feel tighter and it began to even feel painful. "I know this hurts, but I have to go on!" He huffed as he kept going and he soon reached Gordon's Hill. As he went up the hill, his boiler began to hurt so much that it was far too painful to ignore. "Grrhh!" He groaned as he kept going regardless, the pressure increasing as his driver was becoming scared. "Alexander! Your boiler pressure is dangerously high! Stop!" His driver demanded as Alexander took control of his brake systems, an art which was thought to be forgotten by most engines, diesels or steam engines. When the driver tried to apply the brakes, there was no response. "Alexander! You can't keep going like this! STOP!" His driver cried as Alexander did not listen. "I'm not leaving the passengers, stranded, in the middle of nowhere!" He yelled as he barged through his pain and kept going.

The pain in his boiler was becoming unbearable, the slightest bump made it feel like someone had run his entire frame through with a white hot metal rod! He then saw the first stop in sight; he might be able to make it! "I just have to reach that!" He said as he kept going more and more, he got in range as he applied his own brakes, and he soon stopped as he felt a searing pain erupt from where his boiler was, which made him scream! The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the concerned face of his driver and fireman, and then there was only blackness.


End file.
